Super Brainz (PvZH)/Gallery
This is the gallery for . General SupBrainzStat.png|Super Brainz statistics SuperbrainzRed.jpeg|Super Brainz statistics (Games for Red version) Super Brainz PvZH Intro.png|Super Brainz in the comic that appears when starting the zombie missions Super Brainz Website.png|HD Super Brainz on the official website Low HP superbrainz.png|Super Brainz when at low health PvZH Version 1.0.17 Icon.png|Super Brainz appears on the app icon PvZH Version 1.18.13 Icon.png|Super Brainz appears on the app icon (redesign) SuperCoiffureUnlockedIcon.png|Super Brainz in the Super Coiffure achievement SBLand3.JPG|Super Brainz appearing HD Super Brainz PvZ H.png|HD Super Brainz HD Super Brainz Pose.png|HD Super Brainz' pose HD Super Brainz Head.png|HD Super Brainz' head Nerdy Super Brainz on Superpower.jpg|Super Brainz while using a superpower trick Super_Brainz_Sees_Legendary.png|Super Brainz' expression when a legendary plant is played 16_-_4.png|Super Brainz on the title screen, along with Green Shadow, Dr. Zomboss and the Hero-Tron 5000 IMG_2264.png|Super Brainz' icon (left) next to Z-Mech's icon on the tile screen Super_Brainz_Statue.jpeg|A Super Brainz statue SuperBrainzDefeated.jpeg|Super Brainz defeated PvZ Heroes Super Brainz vs Nightcap.png|Super Brainz about to battle Nightcap SuperBHQ.png|The player completed all of Super Brainz' Hero Quests SuperBrainzPose.jpeg|Super Brainz' pose when a plant hero was hit over 4 damage or a legendary zombie is played Super Brainz appearing 2.jpeg|Super Brainz appearing 2 Super Brainz thinking.jpeg|Super Brainz thinking during a Zombie Phase GreenShadowSuperBrainzonWelcomePack.jpg|Super Brainz with Green Shadow on the Welcome Pack Play zombies guys.jpg|Super Brainz in Multiplayer advertisement image_1.img.jpg|Super Brainz with multiple plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes.com SuperbrainziconRed.jpeg|Super Brainz icon in the almanac during the Games for Red update. unnamed-1.jpg|Super Brainz's premium pack Screenshot 2017-03-08-17-59-21.png|An advertisement featuring Super Brainz and Green Shadow IMG_3472.png|Super Brainz's icon in the menu for the April 17th, 2017 SuperBrainzSuperblock.png|Super Brainz blocking damage when Super-Block Meter is full Galacticgardens.jpg|Super Brainz with other heroes in the teaser for the Galactic Gardens update Screenshot 2017-06-08-23-32-19.png|An advertisement featuring Super Brainz and Green Shadow SuperBrainzinanimatedtrailer.png|Super Brainz in the animated trailer 29BFCF34-7C47-4B36-B36A-858E65E54E34.png|Super Brainz using his signature superpower SuperBrainzDefeatGlitch.jpg|Super Brainz defeated (glitch) SuperBrainzComic1.jpg|The first comic strip with the theme of Super Brainz in the plant mission "Zombopolis Apocalypse" SuperBrainzComic2.jpg|The second comic strip with the theme of Super Brainz in the plant mission "Zombopolis Apocalypse" SuperBrainzComic3.jpg|The third and final comic strip with the theme of Super Brainz in the plant mission "Zombopolis Apocalypse" VictoryScreech.jpg|Super Brainz' winning animation SuperBrainzHurt.jpg|Super Brainz when hurt AhMyHead.jpg|Super Brainz when hurt from 4 or more damage Zombie Heroes animated trailer.png|Super Brainz along with the other zombie heroes in the animated trailer Old SpriteAtlasTexture-bf160ce3-de2e-4ff6-88d4-d295a97fea58-2048x1024-fmt34 #002.png|Super Brainz' sprites and assets IMG 0239-1-.png|Super Brainz in the statistics for Carried Away IMG 0250-1-.png|Super Brainz selected on the hero selection screen SuperBrainzFirstStrip.png|The first comic strip with the theme of Super Brainz in the plant mission "Zombopolis Apocalypse" (old) SuperBrainzSecondStrip.png|The second comic strip in the plant mission "Zombopolis Apocalypse" (old) SuperBrainzThirdStrip.png|The third and final comic strip in the plant mission "Zombopolis Apocalypse" (old) Super_Brainz_on_title_screen.jpeg|Super Brainz on the title screen DefeatSupBrain.PNG|Super Brainz defeated Super_Brainz_and_Z-Mech_icons.jpeg|Super Brainz' icon (left) next to Z-Mech's icon on the title screen SuperBrainzDescription1.png|Super Brainz' game description (part 1) SuperBrainzDescription2.png|Super Brainz' game description (part 2) SuperBrainzSignature.png|Super Brainz using his signature superpower, Carried Away 92ACAB36-F923-4085-AAB6-D2E57EF3CFB8.jpeg|Glitched super Brainz death Miscellaneous PvZHPreOrder.jpeg|Super Brainz in an advertisement to pre-order Plants vs. Zombies Heroes on Google Play A_PVZH_Z_Superbrainz@3x.png|Super Brainz' head as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers GreenShadowandSuperBrainzAd.png|Super Brainz and Green Shadow in an advertisement in the App Store 18119114 1903104256382102 2417692926446615148 n.jpg|Super Brainz and Green Shadow in an advertisement in the App Store